Yinyan
Yinyan (Religious name, birth name is documented to be Rachel) is the religious leader and guardian of the Santulan Movement, believed to be the incumbent of Santulan, a celestial bringer of peace. As a guardian, she travels abroad to battle the abuse and corruption of superstitious entities in order to bring spiritual balance. Whilst her efforts are praised and looked up to, she is infamously known to the government as a lost and amnesiac child. Background Early Life as Santulan (Spiritual Background) According to the Santulan Canon, Yinyan's spiritual background states that, in her past life, she was the celestial being that was Santulan themself. Santulan was an inhabitant of the astral plane. Light and darkness warring at the time, the celestials constructed a kingdom to fend off the corrupted conflicts. Santulan took the role as an embodiment and guardian of spiritual balance and harmony, alongside raising a wisp that would eventually become the Devata known as Trung. However, the celestials began to age and slowly die out and so did Santulan, who began to wish for rejuvenation. Due to Trung's loyalty, he was willing to somehow grant his wish by reaching out to the monks of Tibet to form the Umelam Monastery and the Santulan Movement. Just as the movement finally settled in, Santulan gifted Trung with his power and allowed him to transcend via nirvana with it. With Trung transforming into a sacred relic, Santulan then passed away from their heavenly body and into a new physical body upon Earth, hoping the monks help them realise their reincarnation. Early Life as Rachel Aside from the religious background, the actual identity of Yinyan before her spiritual isolation and transformation is vague. However, after much documentation, she is believed to be Rachel, a teenage girl who had went missing after a natural disaster. Rachel was born in Southern California and lived there for most of her life until her family moved to Chengdu. According to several acquaintances, she seemed to be a hipster who secluded herself from the cultural mainstream scene, constantly changing her fashion. She was a deep and contemplative thinker and had an interest in the paranormal, exploring abandoned buildings and, especially, religious Dharmic sites long forgotten. Alongside, she would study Mandarin Chinese and geography, whilst also considering engineering and graffiti art. Her online presence was lacking as she did not seem to possess any sort of social network or mobile device or any sort of computer. According to her last reported location, Chengdu was under a dangerous state as tremors began to strike at the earth. Rachel, one of the victims of the disaster, ran outwards from her local area, surviving whatever struck in the ground. Despite all the fatal attacks, she fell unconscious yet managed to survive. Whilst few believed she was dead, many thought that the girl had went missing. Spiritual Awakening After she had fallen unconscious, the monks of the Santulan Movement discovered Rachel by the entrance of the Umelam Monastery. intrigued by her presence, she was carried to a shrine in the prayer hall and was examined by the monks. They eventually came to the revelation and conclusion that she was the incumbent of Santulan and their power. The girl eventually woke up with a mass memory loss, witnessing several candles, incense, scriptures, imagery and dozens of praying monks. After much hospitality and realisation, Rachel was willing to be indoctrinated and to wield the title and religious name of 'Yinyan'. Starting off by retrieving the Celestial's Chariot, the relic that housed Santulan's passed down power, she begun years of intense and spiritual training with the intention of unlocking the relic's power and her intellect, performing various disciplinary tasks and embracing the values of the Santulan Canon, spending most of her time in the temple courts and meditation caves to embrace several trials set by the high priests. After almost a decade, she had learnt to control chi energy and attained dhyanahood, unlocking several iddhi powers through a cultivated and focused mind. Yinyan then began to venture the outer world and the trials promised, learning how to control her responses to the unknown and the attached first world regions. She vowed herself to travel the journey Santulan had travelled a long time ago: Bringing balance to the world and quenching as many conflicts as possible. This involves her inclusion in stopping the abuse of supernatural forces and entities, covert societies with corrupt power and other countless confrontations unclear to the mainstream eye. The Final Trial Years after she had begun venturing, Yinyan returned to her monastery once more and entered a rigorous state of meditation within the caves. However, she started to devote her focus to the sudden sensation of an ominous energy radiating from below the monastic grounds. Despite the warnings from the monks, she was still determined to embrace what seemed to be coming from a labyrinth-esque tomb within a cavern. Her refined and perceptive mind allowed her to ease through the difficult passageways and located a chamber. Upon entering the chamber, Yinyan immediately encountered a withered nun, one with a malicious spirit that was causing the unpleasant energies. Announcing herself as 'Anga Dhana', the self-proclaimed 'avatar' and the physical reincarnation of Santulan, who had fallen under unfortunate irritation and ruthlessness, with Yinyan only being a successor to the celestial power. As Dhana's celestial spirit allowed her to sync with the Celestial's Chariot, she began to attack Yinyan, in which she defended and countered instead. After much resistance and mid-brawl debates, Dhana fell weak and submitted herself to the guardian. Yinyan pacified the celestial spirit and soothed the mind of Dhana, letting her go to reunite with the monastery as a humble disciple. As for the spirit, Yinyan connected with the presence of Santulan and felt a strong fruition, feeling true balance, enlightenment and a closer connection to the celestial power, maintaining her title and protective purposes in life with a harmonious reincarnation in place, even if she has yet to embrace her lost memories if possible. Personality Before becoming Yinyan, Rachel was brooding and anti-social when it came to technological trends, obscuring herself from what was new and always stuck to what she found comfort in. Despite showing signs of cowardice, she was superstitious and intrigued when it came to the paranormal and spiritual, especially Dharmic religious sites. After awakening from her amnesia and became Yinyan, she possesses a strong discipline and devotion to her values and morals. Her bravery and outgoing mindset allows her to be independent and curious. She is aware of being diverse and commits herself to more than spiritual practice, proven by her hobbies and interest in foreign cultures, despite her being a technophobe. As she lives on mindfulness, Yinyan is compassionate and tries to stay aware of the present moment, understanding the emotions of others and the possible conflicts they could be going through so that she can show forgiveness at all times, thus leading to her being pacifistic and never intending to murder a living being. This, alongside her spiritual discipline, allows her to be meditative and intuitive in difficult situations and can enter a state of equanimity when in her 'zone', attaining great perception. Despite this, the traits from her teenage period occasionally emerge, leading to Yinyan being emotional, rebellious, a purist and requiring the need of approval. Powers and Abilities Yinyan has displayed a series of impressive abilities, even without the Celestial's Chariot. She is capable of extraordinary combat skills with a mixture of strength, mobility and endurance. This, alongside her mindfulness and manipulation of chi energy, allows her to embrace several hazards that would be fatal to the normal human being. When it comes down to brawn force, trembling environments and painful obstacles, she is willing to challenge it, whether she succeeds or is weakened. She is also specialised in a few weapons, including staffs, chinese blades and even war fans. The Celestial's Chariot and Iddhi Powers As Yinyan willingly implanted the divine relic that is the Celestial's Chariot into her body, she absorbed the power of Santulan and her boundaries expanded greatly. With her focus sharpening and her levels of chi increasing, her mind had also grown and connected with a series of Iddhis, powers of psychic and spiritual capabilities. Though she was meant to balance her powers, Yinyan performed several Iddhi powers when necessary. * Moving on liquids and darting through the air with concentrated agility. * Entering a state of meditation in which bodily appetites become frozen and the mind is undisturbed, signified by slightly levitating off the ground. * Enhanced sight and hearing when the mind is empty. * Sensing supernatural forces, whether it be magical energies or metaphysical entities. * Manipulating chi energy to the point of materialisation as balls of energy. Such energies can then either mentally heal Yinyan's focus or disrupt the air within her presence, sending shocks outwards. Category:Figures Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Santulan Category:Tibetan Category:Religious leaders Category:Celestials